Really? A time travel scroll?
by Your own random stalker
Summary: Through a time-travel scroll, the new team nine travels to the past to a dangerous yet exciting, warring Shinobi world.
1. A mysterious scroll

**_The genin team Team 9, or Team Sukai, is a team of genin on their D-ranked missions._**

**_Boruto (Bolt) Uzumaki (no, no nine tailed fox) Dattebasa! Short term fighter, can use Kage Bushin no jutsu_**

**_Sarada Uchihia (Sharingan not yet activated and medical ninja like Kabuto, can use her medial expertise in combat) Shannarō! _**

**_Konohamaru (jonin instructor) All that stuff we've seen him do _**

**_Tamashī Sureddo(puppeter like Kankuro, kinda)_**

**_Yes, I have taken some liberties with this. Yeah I know Tamashī is an OC, and that with this it would be two girls and a boy student, but Sai and Ino's son is in Ino-Shika-Cho, and they never talked about any jonin instructors, and I just wanted to make it a little different, k? She's pretty much the only main OCs I'm putting in this. OCs will have supporting roles, but none will be important or super relevant to the main plot. Also, I know the people who use puppets seem to come from Suna, but I wanted her to really experiment with both using puppets and utilizing the actual threads for offensive purposes. Maybe some Suna ninja moved here? And she would have learned it before she was put in the team because it seems sort of specialized? Cause I was thinking about it, and it was really cool. Okay, someone do the disclaimer!_**

**_Tenten: She does not own Naruto. If it did, it wouldn't have ended, I would have a family name, and she would stop everyone from hating on Sakura by making her strong. _**

**_Me: Seriously, why does everyone hate her? Yeah, pre-shippedun she was a pathetic silly child but-_**

**_Sakura; OI!_**

**_Oh yeah, and sometimes it might call Konahamaru a girl by accident, because in the concept it was Moegi who was training them, and later, Tamashī being the instructor._**

"Konahamaru-sensei, why are we going into the words? Dattebasa!" Bolt asked lazily.

Tamashī sighed. "He told you already, Bolt. We're learning how to climb trees using chakra."

Sarada adjusted her glasses. "Please listen, Bolt-kun. This is very important!"

"Oh whatever can't all be as smart as you. Dattebasa!"

Sarada blushed just a bit, but that didn't stop her from rolling her eyes.

"He said it five minutes ago!"

"I wasn't paying attention!" Bolt defended

"How is that Konahamaru-sensei fault?"

"I was eating ramen! Dattebasa!"

"How is that our fault?!"

"He bought us the ramen!"  
>"So?"<p>

"So why would he expect us to pay attention while we ate the food of the gods?"

"WHAT IS WITH YOU AND RAMEN?! SHANNARŌ!"

"Owwww, Sarada! That hurt! Dattebasa!" Bolt whined as he rubbed his head. Sarada adjusted her glasses, smirking ever so faintly. Bolt readjusted his forehead protector, which had falled down when Sarada had punched him.

"Lover's spat" Tamashi whispered to her squad leader

His mouth twitched

"Okay break it up you two." Konohamaru commanded when they arrived at the clearing.

"First, I'll give a demonstration." Konohamaru casually walked up the tree, smiling at the open-jawed shock of his pupils. "Awesome! Dattebasa!" cried out Bolt. Sarada stared at the tree, and Tamashī pumped her fist in the air. "How do we do that Konohamaru-sensei?" Sarada asked eagerly

"This training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of your feet, and using that to climb a tree without using your hands." Konohamaru explained, climbing down the tree. "If the stream of chakra is too weak, you'll lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, you will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact and fall."

Sarada nodded, comprehension flooding her face.

"So it's a test of our control?"

Tamashi's face lit up. She had been training under Kankuro for years in puppetry, and control was part of making the fine threads. Last Konohamaru had heard, she had been experimenting with using the threads for offensive purposes, so when the puppets were destroyed, she could still fight.

"I don't get it" said Bolt flatly.

Tamashī sweatdropped.

_Honestly, he is the son of Hokage-sama, Naruto Uzumaki-sama. How is he such an idiot? But then again, Sarada's mother, Sakura-san, says he was a moron at this age…. But Sarada is so smart, she has great chakra control and a fair amount of chakra, I'm sure she'll be a most likely person for Hokage, instead of the actual Hokage's son." _

Tamashī was jolted out of her musings by Konohamaru patiently explaining what they were doing. When Bolt _finally _got it, she handed each a kunai. "Run up high, and when you feel like you're going to fall, make a slash with the kunai. Try to beat your previous record."

"Alright!" Bolt cheered as he took the offered kunai. "This'll be a piece of cake Dattebasa!"

Tamashī smiled, and took the offered kunai.

Sarada simply nodded her head and quietly concentrated, her eyebrows furrowing

Konohamaru walked to a nearby tree, climbed up it, and leaned on a bough, watching his pupils try to climb the tree. Sarada made the most progress, repeatedly making the mark go higher and higher up until the tree was riddled with lines. Tamashī was slowly but surely inching her way up. The problem was Bolt. He poured lots of chakra into each step, blasting away the bark with huge explosions. Before long, the entire tree was decimated. Both Sarada and Tamashī stopped and stared, wide-eyed, at the destruction.

Bolt glared at the offending tree, when a glint caught his eye amidst the broken bark and twigs. Digging through it, he came across a small, neatly bound scroll, apparently untarnished despite the sooty remains of the tree it was locked up in.

"Konohamu-sensei? Is this yours?"

Konhoamru, curious, walked over to the scroll and picked it up. It was thick yellow, with red bindings. He shook his head. "Never seen it before. I wonder what it does"

"Are you going to open it? asked Tamashī.

"No, could be dangerous. I'm going to report it to the Hokage"

He tucked it into his vest, and turned to them

"Training's over guys."

THey nodded, and turned away.

Bolt was turning, when he stiffened and his eyes widened.

"Sensei….the scroll!"

Konohamaru looked down, and cursed when he saw the scroll glowing. Fumbling, he grabbed it, and tossed it to the side.

"Run!" He cried to his pupils, who quickly obeyed.

The scroll grew blinding, and he quickly tried to flee the premise.

Too late.

It exploded in a shower of golden, and sent Konohamaru, and to his horror, his students, hurtling into a golden sphere.

_Shit. _

And everything went black.

**Kinda cheesy ending huh? "And everything went black." Bet you never heard THAT before XD. Sooo Read and Review! Reviews feed my muse, and she's hungry. **


	2. Teleportation and Wireless devices

**Hai, back! So, this is CHAPTER 2 of Really? A time Travel scroll? **

**OMG SO MANY REVIEWS XD. **

**Bursting Rage: Well, I was thinking of who it would be..first I made it Tamashī, an OC, but I'm not a great fan of them. I mean, if the story demands it, I won't shirk from it, but it just seemed not that good of an idea. Then I made Moeji, but then I didn't like that either. I asked my friend, and we just looked at each other for a minute, then we both yelled at the exact same time "Konohamaru!" XD.**

**lady kae- Thanks!**

**Soul Eater Rune- Thanks XD. There's nothing like originality.**

**ZeroKaze- Awww, really?**

**Yeah, I figured because she was a puppeteer, that would be a pretty/symbolic name.**

**Denshi Jisho eh? Ok, I will check it out! yay!**

**Kit Kat- Thanks! I am at this moment updating XD**

**I realized I sometimes spell stuff wrong. My most common error is "Konahamaru" instead of Konohamaru **

**And also, spoilers. I forgot to say this, but SPOILERS everywhere. At the end of the story. XD**

**I also have a Naruto fanfic idea where shinobi are in the modern/slightly older world where they assassinate and protect political families. No flashy jutsus, no bright lights, they're sorta like all shinobi in the Anbu…They would answer to the "Element Shadow" **

**IDK how to say it. But one shinobi finds scrolls telling of Naruto Uzumaki and his bringing peace when shinobi were free and unconstricted, and she wants that to happen again. No actual Naruto people except in stories.**

**Disclaimer (and a nice spoiler to ruin your day)**

**Neji: She does not own Naruto. If she did, I wouldn't die-WAIT WHAT I DIED?!  
>Me: eheheh…whoops forgot we went back in time. <strong>

_Ugh…where am I?_

Konohamaru blearily opened him eyes to the unfamiliar terrain. Dark grey, misty forest.

_Chakra….tree…scroll…._

He shot up, wide awake.

_Oh shit. _

Turning around wildly, he saw his three students lying on the damp ground, unconscious. He hurriedly stumbled over to the closest one, Bolt. His eyes were closed, and his breathing shallow, but he was ok. Konohamaru poured some chakra into Bolt, and the young ninja weakly opened his eyes…."Sensei…What was that?"

"I have no idea Bolt…but I need your help. Keep watch for me while I pour some chakra into the other two."

"Hai, sensei. Dattebasa!"

While Bolt kept watch, Konohamaru poured chakra into the two girls, and was relieved to see they were fine and woke up fairly quickly. When they were all conscious, Konohamaru scoped out the terrain. It was unfamiliar, and Konohamaru felt tenser with each minute. He remembered with uncomfortable clarity the times of the war, where you had to be on guard for an attack coming from anywhere. His students were not born during war, so they had no idea of the horrible consequences this teleportation jutsu - for that was what Konohamaru was sure it was-could have on the quiet peace of the Shinobi world. He absentmindedly rubbed his blue scarf, when he heard a noise. A crunch of leaves, and suddenly someone flew at him. He reacted instinctively, letting years of practice guide his kunai to block his opponent's weapon. He knocked the shadowed warrior back so he could get a good look at his ninja opponent. His forehead protector made his narrow his eyes. This ninja was from the Hidden Mist Village. Why was he attacking his allies?

"Enough!" Konohamaru yelled. "Don't attack your allies!"

The man snarled

"Konoha is not our ally! Die, interloper!"

He swiftly weaved seals, but before he could finish, Bolt hurtled onto him with an impassioned cry of "Dattebasa!"

Konohamaru groaned. The man was obviously a genin. He didn't need Bolt's help, and he didn't approve of his blunt stupidity. At least the other two were staying back, ready to provide assistance if he needed it.

But to be fair, the blunt force of Bolt's push knocked the enemy back, and before the man could react, Konohamaru thrust the kunai into his chest. The man went limp, and Konohamaru retrieved his kunai from the prone man. Sarada hurried over, and dropping next to the man, felt for a pulse. Finding none, she adjusted her glasses and look up at Konohamaru with a grimace. "He's dead, sensei." She said slowly. The three looked at him with awe and a little bit of fear. They had never seen him kill before. In this peaceful, happy time, there was no _need _to. Konohamaru shook his head. They had peaceful lives, and while Konohamaru was extremely happy they had them, and did not wish worlds wars or danger on them, that type of peace had made many lose their edge.

He dug out wireless transmitters and handed one to each. "Frequency's at 179. Radio us every few minutes. If you're out of range _get back. _We can't help you if you're outside of it. They nervously nodded, and clipped the transmitters around their neck. He noticed their hands were trembling. Fear was not a good thing in this, being likely to panic at the smallest things, but they needed to find familiar territory, and to do that, they had to split up.

"Move out" he commanded, and they all turned and bounded in different directions.

Konohamaru nervously fiddled with his transmitter as he bounded between the trees. Was he still in range? Were his students alright?

"Bolt, checking in."

A cracke, and "Sarada."

"Tamashī"

"Konohamaru" Konohamaru said quickly

He let out a sigh of relief. He bounded along for a few more minute, and some checked in

"It's Sarada! Guys, stop!"

He immediatly landed on the tree branch

"Do you need assistence?" Konohamaru asked urgently

"I have encounterd land to the north. There are a small group of people, standing on perhaps a partly finished bridge. What should I do?"

"Hold on, we're coming. Guys, get to Sarada." Konohamaru said quickly. If they were hostile, then she could be in danger. He quickly backtracked and quickly used the Body Flicker technique, arriving at Sarada's side instantly. A few minutes later, Tamashī and Bolt arrived, slightly out of breath.

"W-what is it Sarada-chan?" Bolt gasped out.

She quietly put her fingers to her lips , and pointed. Konohamaru saw a large group of people amassed on the bridge, facing off against another, slightly larger group. The situation was tense, and they seemed to be on the brink of war.

He stared at it. He vaugely realized this seemed like the Land of Waves, but this was obviously

a huge building project and he had heard nothing about it.

"What should we do?" Tamashī asked worridly.

He thought for a second. _Too bad Bolt doesn't have Byakagun… _

_"_I will go down there and check it out. If they're allies, I'll signal you down. If they are enemies, _run. _Stick together, and get back to Konoaha. Inform the Hokage."

"B-but you're going to be alright, right?" Bolt asked nervously.

"I sincerly hope so."

"I could use my threads, if they try to attack you, I'll pull you back." Tamashī offered.

"They could see it. It's ok, I'm sure I'll be fine." _I hope. _

Konahamaru left them, worried, sitting in the bough, and slipped down onto the ground. Catiously, he darted to the bridge, and looked out. One group had dispersed, and the other one was celebrating. _What the hell was going on? _

He debated returning, but his musing were cut short by a kunai being held to his throat, and a menacing voice.

_"Who are you?"_

Well damn it.

He turned ever so slightly to see his captor, and when he caught sight of the masked face, his eyes widened.

"Hokage-sama?"

**Hahaha, don't you love cliffhangers?**

**Please review, because reviews make me write faster! **


	3. You have got to be kidding me

**Hallo children! It is I, the finest stalker who has ever lived! BWAHAHAHA**

**So, what's up with you?**

**Kenny-thanks. I will!**

**Guest- probally cause he just choked his enemies with it XD**

**ZeroKaze-I know :) **

**Thanks. Yeah. Actually, this entire fanfic started with the idea of Kakashi going forward in time, learning he was the Hokage, and going "ohh, Naruto is going to be angry, uhehe"**

**XD**

**I kept rewriting it, but I never was satisfied, so to avoid never updating the story again because I ****_just can't freaking make it perfect _****I feel like this is a little forced.**

**Gomen!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sauske: She does not own Naruto, if she did I would not be a selfish jack-HEY I AM NOT**

_Hokage-sama?_

"When I've had my kunai to people's neck, they invaribaly try to butter me up. But, no one has ever called me Hokage before. Kudos, ninja. " A much younger Sixth Hokage said conversationaly, still holding the kunai."

Konohamaru winced when the blade pressed ever so slightly into his neck, but not from the pain. It was from the pure _freaking insanity _of this situation. A young Kakashi-sensei who apparently didn't know he was the freaking Hokage (which seemed like a hard thing to forget) was holding a kunai and threatning him on a bridge that didn't exist after a magical golden scroll teleported them god knows where. No, that was perfectly normal. Nothing weird there.

"Hokage-sama"

"Why are you calling me Hokage? It was vaugley interesting before, but now it is just annoying."

"But you are-or were-the Hokage, Kakashi-sensei."

He looked faintly annoyed.

"Stop calling me that. I never was the Hokage, and never will be it."

Why did Kakashi say he was never the Hokage? He obviously was…except if it was a trick. Konohamaru tensed up, and got ready to strike, but the kunai loosened ever so slightly-not enough to let him escape, but a little less threatning.

"Where did you get the leaf headband?"

"I got it when I graduated."

"I have never seen you before."

"Hokage.."  
>"Stop calling me that!" The irritation was back in his voice.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei…who is that?"

3 people walked up to him, obviously young ninjas. One had long pink hair, and was supporting a dark haired, clearly injured boy. The other was _Bolt. _Godammit what was he doing? It wasn't hard to see it was him, a blond kid with whisker marks on his face. His hair seemed different though, blonder, almost like-oh dear lord this could not be possible.

Keeping his voice neutral, he said "So who is the Hokage?"

Kakashi glared.

"You say you are from the leaf village, and you don't know that?"

"Humor me."

"Sanadaime is Hokage."

"…..and the year?"  
>Suspicion flared in his eyes.<p>

"How do you not know what year it is?"  
>"Please."<p>

"1580…" (A/n yeah I made this up cause IDK when this takes place)

"…."

"….."

"You have _got _to be shitting me."

**THE END**

**JUST KIDDING XD**

**I'm not that mean.**

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi asked cooly, unpertrubed.

Konohamaru's mind whirled. _This is not freaking possible. It just can't be. A time travel scroll would be a definete kinjutsu, so it wouldn't be sealed in a freaking tree!_

_But I guess….that would explain why he doesn't know he's Hokage, and he has a team….Naruto, Sauske and Sakura….I suppose the chakra from Bolt could have activated the seal, and made the sphere form-oh who am I kidding that's a stupid idea. He's an imposter. _

"Answer me." Kakashi-imposter said.

"Let's start with the basics. What's your name?"  
>"..Tenma."<p>

"You're lying." Kakashi said bluntly.

_Oh shit. He's smart. Gotta get the kids and get out. _

"Who are you?" Naruto-imposter said bluntly.

Konohamaru said nothing.

"Answer me! I'm gonna be the Hokage one day, and you're gonna get it! Dattebayo!"

_Huh, he does sound like Naruto….not good. I need to plan, I need to-_

"Dattebasa!"

"What the hell!"

_What the hell Bolt, really? Damn him._

The idiotic boy landed on imposter Kakashi, causing him to jerk back and relese his kunai. The two others followed behind.

"What the hell are you doing? Get out!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Sorry Sensei, but we can't leave you!" Tamashī cried, taking out a scroll to summon a puppet.  
>"It's all Bolt's fault" said Sarada blandly.<p>

"I can use the Body Flicker! I could get out!"

"…I honestly didn't think of that" Tamashī confessed.

"Whatever. Help Bolt!"

Kakashi-imposter had recoverd from his shock, and was advancing on Bolt. He tried to attack, but Bolt jumped out of the way.

Konohamaru jumped in front of Bolt, stopping a kunai blow.

"Bolt, you guys get out of here!"  
>"No, we'll get his team!"<p>

Although he was angry, he recognized the logic of that.

"Fine. But if you guys are in danger, get out!"

"Hai!"

Bolt ran off to join the fight.

Kakashi glared at him and quickly threw a shuriken

"If you're really Kakashi, then why so little jutsu? Kakashi-sama has lots of chakra."  
>Konohamaru said acidly, blocking the kunai.<p>

"WHo are you?" Asked Kakashi, glaring at him.

"My name…is Konohamaru"  
>Kakashi-imposter's eye widended.<p>

"Konohamaru? Wait…..you asked what year it was…."

Konohamaru stopped his slew of attacks for a second…

Kakashi put his hands up, not in surrendur but in truce.

Kakashi did not surrender.

"Wait…You're from the future?"

"Nooo…You're an enemy spy!"

Kakashi grimanced.

"I am Hatake Kakashi, not a spy."

"Tell me something only Kakashi would know..What is your Anbu team called?

"…Team Ro"

After all, Kakashi, reasoned, knowing their name wouldn't do much good.

Konohamru started

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"So you guys really did come back in time…That Bolt…I guess he's Naruto's son."

"How did you know that?!"

Kakashi smiled a little, amused.

"He yelled 'Dattebasa' and has messy blond hair and whiskers."

"….Fair point."

"So, I'm the Hokage, neh?" He asked in confusion.

"Can't really see that happening… Oh well."

Suddenly Konohamaru's eyes widened.

"Shit."

"What is it future-Konohamaru?"

"Our students are attacking each other."

"…."

They ran off to find their students.

**I luv those cliffhangers. Back again XD. See, I write fast when I want to and my muse is on turbo mode from dem reviews! Next one will be later tho. **


	4. Wait, I have a cousin?

**Sorry, I forgot to update *cries* I got hooked onto watching this funny abc show Galavant. It's hilarious**

**Hello! It's me, how are you? I'm good thanks. Oh, you want an update! Okay!**

**Sauske: Actually, no one wants it, because you're a sucky writer and-**

**Itachi: And you lack hatred.**

**Me: …..**

**Sauske: OMFG I WILL KILL YOU ITACHI.**

**Uh….Disclaimer plz**

**Rock Lee: She is the most youthful, and then would not unyothfully own youthful naruto in youth and thus would youthfully change my youthfull obsession with the youthfullnes of youth. **

**Me: Uh…figure that out if you can XD**

**MoonliteScarlet: I know right. Dude reads 50 Shades of Grey's inspiration in public. **

**Guest: Thanks. **

**carla: okeydokey lemon smokey (IDK)**

**ZeroKaze: Them cliffhangers tho**

**Soul Eater Rune: thanks. **

**Hopefully it'll be interesting. **

**D: Okay Okay Okay! XD**

**timepatrolgoku: Thanks. **

**Bursting Rage: Hahaha. DId you want to kill me? Because my friend says if someone wants to kill you when you're writing fanfiction your doing a good job. I don't know if that's true though… **

**EvilPopcorn: Awww, thank you so much! Yeah, they're two peas in a pod. **

**For the "Wouldn't Sarada recognize them, she really hasn't seen them. Bolt attacked Kakashi, and they all facing off right now. And I'll try to do that :)**

**Again, to me, this chapter sucks. I'm sooo sorry!**

Tamashī p.o.v 3rd person

Bolt, Sarada and Tamashī faced off against the three others shrouded in mist, both reluctent to make the first move.

The three over there, who Tamashī still couldn't freaking see, where most obviously out of chakra, and drawing their weapons

Actually, Bolt was the opposite of reluctent, and Sarada had to keep a tight grasp on his hand.

"_I ship it." _thought Tamashī, temporarily off topic. Then she shook her head and turned back to the fight

"We know you're out of chakra. If you just surrender, we'll let you go free. We simply want to go back to our home with Sensei." Tamashī called, making her voice carry.

"Don't give me that." A dark, menecing voice growled.

He lurched forwerd, still intent, and the other one-most likely a female-judging from her stature, had to walk with him to support him.

"We can beat the hell out of you even like this."

Tamashī winced. She really had hoped it wouldn't come to blows. But, she would not shirk from a fight. Tamashī was a kunochi of Konoha, and she would defend her friends.

"Very well."

Tamashī took a scroll out of her weapons pouch, and unrolled it. She quickly poured her chakra into the scroll.

"Grey ant!"

Her puppet lay lifeless on the ground, and she quickly attached chakra threads to her puppet. It rose, and the enemy kunochi gasped.

"Sauske-kun, what is that?"

_Sauske? Sarada's dad? Maybe Sauske's a common name…_

"….."

Tamashī flew the puppet at one of them, who jumped back in shock.

"Hey, dattebayo!"

_Dattebayo?_  
>At that same moment, they stepped into light.<p>

"Holy freaking shit!"

Tamashī was beyond confused. That was Sakura-sama, Sarada's mom, and Sauske-sama, her dad. Except….younger. What the hell? Wait…

"Bolt?! Dad? " Sarada asked, at lost as she glanced from Bolt to….Bolt. Enemy Bolt. Ugh this was confusing. The Young Sakura-sama stared. "Oh my god, Naruto, is he your cousin or something? Wait, what? Dad?"  
>"I don't have any family, dattebayo…Do I?" "Naruto" said, staring at Bolt.<p>

Suddenly, Konohamaru flicked in front of them, and the masked man in front of his team.

"Wait guys!"

"Konohamaru-sensei!" Sarada cried, backing up a pace.

The blonde other Bolt made a strangled sound.

"Konohamaru?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON!" screamed Bolt.

After Konohamaru had intercepted their, attacked, he gathered them.

"We traveled back in time." He said bluntly.

They stared at him for a long moment, and Sarada tentativly spoke up.

"Konohamau-sensei…are you insane?"

"No, I'm not insane. I'm dead serious. Look, that's Kakashi-sensei."

Tamashī narrowed her eyes. Now that she thought about it, he did look like Hokage-sama except…younger. Much younger. She supposed that was possible, but Sarada shook her head.

"Sensei, is that even possible? The power needed would be tremendous. And even if it WAS possible, why would it be sealed in a tree?"

"Yes, apparently it's possible. I have no idea why it would be sealed in a tree, but I suppose no one would look for it there."

"Uhmm….I still don't think that's likely…."

"Just trust me, guys" Konohamaru said.

Bolt nervously scratched his cheek.

"Um, if you say so, Konohamaru-sensei..I believe you."

Tamashī and Sarada nodded.

Suddenly, Tamashī paled.

"What is it Tamashī?" Sarada asked.

"So that's Team 7 from the past?"  
>"Yes." Konohamaru said.<p>

"I just attacked the Hokage!"

Konohamru stifled a laugh.

Sarada winced sympethetically

"AHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP BOLT!"

**_The end.  
>Oohh, Tamashi is scared.<em>**

**_Tune in next time for the next episode of-_**

**_Oh wait no this is fanfic._**

**_Um….._**

**_Read and Review?_**


End file.
